This project involves the study of lexical and syntactic processes in two major research designs. The first design focuses on word recognition and form driven processes and is aimed at addressing underlying mechanisms involved in lexical recognition processes. This element employs a priming paradigm tailored to assess the role of awareness and the impact of interference effects in masked naming on lexical Processing. The paradigm is focused on both normal individuals and patients with Alzheimer's disease. In relation to the latter group, special attention is devoted to whether masked priming mechanisms are preserved and whether neighbor- hood density effects are changed or eliminated. The second design is directed toward studying real-time measures of a class of syntactic relations that lies at the interface between semantic and syntactic processes. This research examines a core feature of human language comprehension: how the coreference between elements of a sentence is established -- as in the relation between a pronoun and its antecedent. Experiments include an examination of syntactic constraints, time course of coreference assignments, pronominal features, and biasing contexts. As in the first group of studies on lexical processing, these studies focus on both normal individuals and patients with Alzheimer's disease.